Sonny with a chance of Love
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: The Second Part of Sonny wit a chance of a new friend Please read that one first Sonny and Chad go through good and Bad, and will Caitlyn Chads Twin get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**I Just watched Star Struck with Sterling Night and can i say Jealous of Danielle Campbell? Ugh Lucky Bum! Anyway On with the story. Here is the Sequal To Sonny With a chance of a friend. Channy Channy3 Thank you to all my readers.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

**Ohh and by the way if anybody could PM me A Monologue I Need one for My Audition SO If you could help that would nice :)**

**Anyway I Would also Like to thank anyone who Reviewed my Other Story your the Best :)**

** SPOV**

"Chad?" I asked Going into his Dressing room. Me and Chad have been Together now For almost two Months and its been great. Caitlyn Still comes by and Visits when she can but for now she just want's to focus on Music and Has been Edging me toward it but I think So Far Im a gonna stick with Comedy. Now If Only I could find Chad.

"Seriously? Where are you?" I asked looking around. "Right Behind you" He said into my ear. "Hey, I was wondering where you were"I Hugged him. "I Figured" He said letting me go. "Nice Nice, So what are we doing tonight?" I asked holding his hand as we sat on his couch.

"What do you feel like doing?" He asked me, so where leaving it up to me? Nice that faire. "Guess who came to visit?" Caitlyn Yelled, Jumping on Chad. I Quickly let go of his hand before she broke it with her knee. She sat on him Both Knees on each side of him She hasn't Changed same Style same Hyperness.

"Hello to you to Dear sister now get off me" He pushed her on the other side of him. "Ha ha Hey Sonny" She waved. "Hello Caitlyn" She's such a nice person but she beat on Chad like there was no tomorrow. You know she would come in handy if I ever got in a fight.

"I'm going to get a pop what do you guy's want?" I asked going to get up. "Sit down I'll Get it" Chad pulled me down and grabbed us some drinks. "So what are we doing tonight?" Caitlyn asked. Of course, Caitlyn probably has a plan already made up. "We have nothing Planned" Chad said sitting down and pulling me on his lap. "Good because Chad your taking me to see Paranormal Activity" Caitlyn said. Damn. I hate scary movies.

"Caitlyn that's on DVD already" I told her. "No Its Playing on the side of that brick house on June street" She said gulping her pop. "Fine" Chad said. "Sonny You going to come to?" Caitlyn asked. "Oh..Um.. I-" I didn't know If I'd have the guts to go. Im Not good at watching scary movies. "She'll come she'll have me to protect her" Chad hugged me. That made me feel better. "Okay" I gave in.

So we sat there talking and catching up with Caitlyn She's been meeting allot of Star's. "I Met Lady Gaga!" She yelled. "Seriously OMG! She's so cool" I said. "And she's Hot.. Wait no a hot Dresser you know like Fiery, you know like-" he stumbled. "Chad Its fine" I kissed his cheek.

"So is she really cool?" I asked Caitlyn wanting to know more. "Oh She's the coolest, And you know how the first time people usually look at me and assume things well, she was so, understanding she didn't think I was a freak, Like allot of people do She's the BEST!" Caitlyn gushed. "Im so happy for you" I leaned over Chad and hugged her.

So we just talked even more, when Caitlyn declared. "Lets go to the Movie" Shit! "Okay lets go" So we got in the car and Chad started singing to a Christopher Wilde Song.

_Wake up to the blue sky_

_Grab your shades_

_And let's go for a ride_

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine_

_Every day's a dreaming Califormnia_

_Every night the stars come out to play_

_Wish that I could always feel this way_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_Out of this world for the first time, baby_

_Ohhh its alright_

Everybody was singing along we all loved, this song it was so happy and peppy. "Something about the sunshine baby!" We all sang loudly, great we sang all happy and we were going to see a horror movie, ohh yeah were not random.

** So Tell me if you liked it R&R**

**Miah Cullen **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so Im Kind of concerned, IM not sure if anybody likes the story so, if you could after, Review :)\\**

**I Don't own anything.**

Everybody was singing along we all loved, this song it was so happy and peppy. "Something about the sunshine baby!"

We all sang loudly, great we sang all happy and we were going to see a horror movie, ohh yeah were not random.

Half way through the Movie I was practically in Chad's lap. Then The Girl started, being dragged away by the invisible, ghost. "AHHHH" I screamed.

"Sonny Shh Its okay, would you like to leave go back to the car?" He whispered into my ear.

"Leave because if she screams again she'll never scream again" Caitlyn told us.

Chad picked me up Bridal Style and broaght me to the car.

He put the hood down and we sat in the back seat, looking at the stars. "I'm sorry" I Whispered into his shoulder.

"Don't be, The first Time I saw that movie Caitlyn made me cry, she scared the crap out of me" Chad laughed.

"Hmmm, Sounds like Caitlyn" I sighed.

"Yes it does" He smiled. I Looked up at him. And he kissed me.

I dont know how long we kissed for but somehow, Caitlyn got ahold of the wheel and drove off . "Thanks for coming with me Chad but you guys need a room"

She said pulling up to Chad's house. "bye I'll see you tomorrow, Mom and Dad are in Portland right now But Since its already Thursday they should be home Saturday"

Chad said, opening my door. "Okay I'll be at my beach house"

Caitlyn drove off . "So Am I calling my mom telling her Caitlns here And I'm staying with you guys?" I asked him, as we entered his mansion.

"Sure, We have enough Guest Bed's" Chad said, I pouted. "I Have to stay in a guest Bed?" I asked as we headed to Caitlyns old room to get me Pajamas.

" Not Nescessarily" He said pulling me into his arms.

"Okay" I smiled going to Change. "I'll be right back" I told him going into their bathroom. I Pulled on a pair of Short Shorts and a Cotton Tank Top.

I Got out and Went to see Chad, he was in his pajama's , Flanel Pj Bottoms and..... Thats it. "Okay call your mom" He said sitting in his bean bag chair.

And I did. "Hey MOM" I said into the Phone.

"Hey Sweet heart, you coming home soon?" She asked me. "No actually Caitlyn is back in town, I was wondering If I could stay over night with her"

I told her slash asked her. "Ohh Yeah sure tell Her and Chad I said hi" She said. "Okay Bye Mom Love you" I told her and hung up.

"Mom says hi" I Told him Grabbing the other bean bag chair, and putting it beside his to sit down. "I say Hi Back?"

He said it like a question that made me laugh. "So what movie are we watching I swear if its horror I'll never sleep again." I told him. He laughed.

"okay so No Horror, how about a comedy you chose their alll in my cabinet." He told me. I Got up and he kicked my bum. "Nice Chad Nice" I turned around and said to him.

"How about.... Seriously Chad?" I asked him holding up, His latest Movie Starstruck The copies weren't even close to being in stores yet and he had a copy.

"Seriously! Lets watch it" He asked me, I Couldn't argue This was my fave Movie.

"Chad I actually Love This Movie And not just because my favourite person is starring in it but The Story Is awesome" I told him getting comfy in my bean bag chair.

"Thats why I Auditioned I Mean the greatest actor of our Generation can't just do Mackenzie Falls my whole Life" He smiled putting his arm around me and the Movie started.

Halfway through the movie, where they were in the desert, place kind of, Chad said something. "We can go there if you want" He kissed my forehead.

"Mmh sounds like fun, we can go when we want to get away from it all I told him" Lifting my head up so he can kiss my forehead. "How about Tomorrow" He asked against my lips.

"We have work tomorrow its Monday, and I Have another Math Test" I told him, going back to watching the Movie.

"Please Sonny, No paparrazi, no Caitlyn .....No Tawni" He loored me in.

"Fine" I gave in. "Wait your not going to Drown my car are you?" I asked him.

He laughed. "I Promise" He said.

We finished the Movie and Went to bed. "Sonny you don't have to slep on the bean bag chairs"

Chad said from the far, side of the bed. "Chad what if your parents come home early or, Paparrazi come by your house" I told him, getting a blanket from the closet.

"Sonny nothing is going to happen your thinking to much into it, come over here" He said leaning on to his stomach.

"Ugh Fine but if our picture ands up in Tween Weekly I Blame You" I Told him climbing into the bed.

I woke up with Chad's arm wrapped around my waist, and him snoring in my ear. Knock Knock! Someone knocked on the door.

"Chad we had to come home early" A personnes voice came through the door.

I Gasped, and smacked Chad awake. "Whoah, what!" He said. "Someones home early" I whispered.

"Shit" He whispered.

"Ha-ha Gotcha!!!" Caitlyn Yelled , coming into the room.

Chad groaned, lying on his Back. "Caitlyn thats not funny!" I Threw a pillow at her.

She giggled, and opened the blindes. "Caitlyn Get a life." Chad curled up into the corner of his bed leaving me on the edge .

I got up and hugged Caitlyn. "Looks like he will be sleeping for another hour or so" I told her.

"If i let him" she smiled mischeviously.

"C'mon Lets go make some breakfast" I pulled her away before, she could kill him.

"So what do you want?" Caitlyn asked me. "whatever your having" I responded.

"Cup Cakes it is" Caitlyn smiled going into the cabinet with their Junk Food.

"Your one of a Kind" I said, liking the frosting off the cupcake.

"Okay, Do you have one of your Vampire books here still in your room?" I asked her, as we sat on the couch.

"Yeah probably why?" She wanted to know.

"No reason their just really fun to read, have you read Vampire Academy?" I wanted to know. It was one of my favourite books.

"Yes, Oh My G! I Love that Book, I find myself just like Rose, I've read all the book and you?" wow she was hyper.

"Yes you could definetly be Rose, and I've read up to Shadow Kiss I just finished it" I told her.

"I cried so hard" She told me.

"I know same here especially at the end" I said.

**Review if you know what thier talking about, Im so proud this chapter is three pages long :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyy, new chapter :D**

**Please pray for Chile and Haiti and hope Hawaii stays safe.**

**SPOILER ALERT!!!! **

**I own........... A really cute Sweater but now sonny with a chance :( **

**Their outfits will be on my profile after.**

"I know same here especially at the end" I said.

"Yeah, when Dimitri Turns Strigoi" she said pretending to tear up.

"Morning" Chad walked down stairs, in his pajama's getting a gulp from the carton of milk.

"Morning" we syncronized.

Chad come over and sat down beside me, still holding the carton of Milk.

"anybody want some... Its chocolate" he said.

"Its White" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah but I poored chocolate syrup in it so its Chocolate now." he explained his madness.

"Nice" I said taking a sip.

"Give it here" Caitlyn kicked me.

"ow no need to be violent" i said handing her what was left of it.

"did you sleep good?" I asked him.

"Yeah, until Cailtlyn pretended to be mom, You really shouldn't of gave up acting" He told her honestly.

"And you really should of took that Tae Kwon do class with me" she said punching his bear stomach.

"Ow" he leaned into me.

"Even with a four pack that still hurt big brother" she asked.

"screw you" was all he said.

"You are one weird scene little girl" Chad said.

well he had a point she did work hard on her scene look, but its all water proof for when we go swimming.

"So what do we have planned for today" Caitln asked.

"Chad got invited to a party last night before we went to bed" I told her.

"Are we going because if we are I have just the dress for Munroe." she told us.

" I guess but you cant kill anybody" Chad warned her.

"Fine" she agreed pulling me up to her room.

"Lets get ready" She said.

She took out her straightner, and every product, from hair to cosmetics.

"I want you to see the dress your going to wear." She pulled me to her walk in closet.

"Okay here it is" She showed me this, Yellow and White Polka dot dress, with Black laces leggins.

"Thats so Cute" I gushed and not just because it was my favourite color.

"Great now look at what I'm wearing" she pulled out Red dark wash skinny Jeans, a Black Tank top, White/ Black Converse and Wayfer glasses.

"Thats hot" I said, non sarcastically.

Okay lets go do our hair, she pulled me to her huge mirror.

She straightend my Hair, the put a Blue streak in my hair.

"Now for your hair." I said Picking up the straightner.

"we put Red and White Streaks in her hair.

Then we got dressed and This took all day.

"You ladies look Awesome" Chad said coming in all dressed up.

"Thank you" we curtsied.

We got into the Limo, and the Party was ready for us.

"Lets go" Chad took my hand and led me inside.

"meet you at the car at midnight" Chad said to Caitlyn.

"Are you gonna text your mom?" Chad asked.

"NO she thinks I'm with Caitlyn she doesnt expect me back for another couple days, she knows her" I kissed his cheek and Sadly the paparazzi got a picture of it.

"C'mon" He pulled me into the club.

We started Danceing, and Chad broke off to go get a drink he left me Dancing with Random people.

"He sweet heart wanna come Dance" Some guy came up to me.

"No thank you, I have a boyfriend" I told him.

"Come one" He pulled my waist.

"Let go" I yelled at him.

He just pulled me harder, He had me close to a bedroom door now.

"Screw you get off me" I screamed.

"Get off of Sonny!" Caitlyn screamed.

"What are going to do to me little girl?" He taunted her.

"I'm going to kick your ass" She said.

Pulling me away from him, and sacking him then throwing him to the ground getting on top of him.

"Don't ever touch her again" she started punching him.

"Caitlyn get off" Chad said pulling Caitlyn off while she kicked and screamed.

"I suggest you get out of here" I told him, as he ran off.

"Thank you Caitlyn" I hugged her.

"How dare he do that" She stilled squirmed trying to go after hiim.

"what happend?" Chad asked still gripping Caitlyn.

"Some guy came on to Sonny, and tried to get her into that bedroom, then he called me a little girl." she said calming down.

"Chad started running after that guy. Me and Caitlyn gripped onto him so he wouldn't kill him.

"Its donne lets just go" I said pulling them to the car.

"Okay, to Dairy Quuen!" I yelled at Chad.

"Okay?" he guessed driving up.

"Okay I want a double fudge Sunadae!" me and Caitlyn screamed.

"Okay," and Chad ordered, our sundaes.

"Soo Good" I moaned into my ice cream.

"I love that sound" Chad said.

"Okay Gross" Caitlyn said.

I laughed, and kissed his cheek.

"Okay lets go home so I can sleep" Caitlyn said.

we drove off, and got back to their Mansion.

"Okay goodnight" I said to Caitlyn , leaving for Chad's room.

"When are your mom and dad coming Back?" I asked him pulling my Pajama's on.

"Tomorrow, they called when we were at the club" he said.

"Am or Pm?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he said.

"If I get caught sleeping in here I blame you" i told him.

"Fine"he said.

"fine"

"Good"

"good"

We said before going to bed.

"Sonny! Chad! Get up Mom and Dad are here for Real!" Caitlyn yelled/ whispered.

"Shit" I took the blanket and threw myself on the Bean Bag Chairs, and Caitlyn threw herself half ontop of me half on the ground with a movie in her hand.

"Chad were home" His mom yelled.

God I loved Caitlyn.

"Hello?" Carrie knocked on the door, before opening it.

"anybody up?" She asked.

"Hunh?" Chad asked, aparently he didn't get up when Caitlyn came up.

"Oh uh HI Mom" he said looking around for me but realised I was on the ground with Caitlyn.

"Hey sweeti" she kissed his head.

"Hmm, good morning" Caitlyn said pretending to get up.

"Hey Sweet heart" she kissed her cheek.

"Hunh?" I groaned getting up.

"Good morning Sonny" she said kissing my Cheek.

"Good Morning Carrie" I said.

"I told you a month ago you can call me mom" she said.

"Morning MOM" i Laughed. She smiled at me.

"Okay so we brought breakfast" she said.

"From...?" Chad asked getting out of bed.

"Your favourite house of Pancakes" She smiled Runining down the stairs before we can trample her.

We bolted it down the stairs Chad's Dad had put our breakfast on the Table already.

"How did you know I was here?"

I asked suspiciously.

"I knew Caitlyn was here so I figured you'll be with her for a week" Her dad said to me.

"Thanks, Cale" I said his name.

"Just like, Carrie you can call me Dad, and her mom" He smiled.

"Thanks dad" I smiled, at him.

**Okay end of my Chapter, REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

SWACOL

Sorry I havent updated in a while I have two other stories on the go right now.

I now accept anonymous reviews!!!!!!! 3 3 3

Thank u disneylover903 for the idea for the jelly bracelets, sorry if i stole ur idea i just loved it.

"How did you know I was here?"

I asked suspiciously.

"I knew Caitlyn was here so I figured you'll be with her for a week" Her dad said to me.

"Thanks, Cale" I said his name.

"Just like, Carrie you can call me Dad, and her mom" He smiled.

"Thanks dad" I smiled, at him.

"So Sonny hows so Random?" Cale I mean Dad asked me.

"Really good really Random, we're taking a week off though for our March Break" I told him.

"Mackenzie falls is fine thanks for asking" Chad said.

"Oh thats nice Son" his dad, said trying not to hide his smile as he almost pulled off not paying attention.

"OH nice to know you all care" He said bitterly.

"I care" I kissed him briefly.

"Thank you" he smmiled finishing his breakfast.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Carrie I mean mom asked god I have to remember that.

"I'm not sure yet Its raining so maybe watch some movies of something" Caitlyn said.

"Sounds good lets go" Chad pulled me from my seat onto his back and we ran off.

"Thats a fun way to go to the movie room" I giggled, when he swung me infront of him, then he sat on the couch, me ontop of him.

"Smooth" I said.

"Yes I am" He started kissing me.

"Okay stop we're here to watch a movie" Caitlyn yelled from the movie case.

"Fine" Chad held me by my waist and plunked me beside him.

"How much do you bench?" I asked him suspiciously because he picks me up so easily, and I'm not even close to as small as Caitlyn.

"220 but who's counting" he winked.

"okay caitlyn what are we watching" I asked her snuggling into Chad.

"Nothing" She smiled evily.

"Ohh what are you planning?" I asked.

"Me and you are going shopping" Caitlyn told me.

"Do i have to?" I asked her.

"Yes" She said.

"NO" Chad gripped my waist. I laughed.

"Yes our I'm going to practice more of my Tae-Kwon-Do on you" She warned.

Chad let go of me in a heart beat practically threw me into Caitlyn.

"Oh Nice Reall Nice I Love you too" I teased him.

"Have fun" He yelled as Caitlyn dragged me out.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Ohh we're just going out to Ardene's and random places I find" She said pulling into the Ardene's parking lot.

"Ohh these Bracelets are soo cute" I looked at the Jelly bean colored bracelets.

"Okay Buy Some" Caitlyn said quietly.

CAITLYN'S Point of view :D

Sonny picked out all possible colors from the Jelly Bean bracelets, This should be interesting.

This is going to be hilarious.

We picked up a couple more things and I decided I couldn't wait so I drove us home.

I turned on the blue tooth Four way calling.

"Yo yo its Nico" He answerd his phone.

"Hey Nico its caitlyn meet me and Chad and Sonny at our house in twenty minuets" I told hime.

I called Tawni, and Grady and we were home.

"Sonny why don't you go put on your bracelets, and meet everyone downstairs in the hangout room" I said.

She did as she was told.

Hehe.

"Yo Nico, Sup Grady? Hey Tawni" I waved as I came downstairs.

"Chad" I said blankly.

"Nice to see you to" he said.

"Where's my girlfriend?" he asked.

"She's coming" i said plunking beside Tawni because if I sat beside the guys they'd hit on me and that would, be awkward.

"Hi Guys" Sonny said coming downstairs with her bracelets.

Maybe i should sit beside the guys.

"Hi Sonny" Chad waved her over and she snuggled into him.

"Lets play truth or dare" I suggested.

"Okay" Everyone agreed.

SPOV

So we started playing truth or dare, Tawni had to kiss Nico, Caitlyn had to take a shot of pepper, and Grady had to drink from the Italian dressing bottle.

"Chad truth or Dare" Caitlyn asked.

"Dare" he said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Pick one of Sonny's bracelets" She said.

"What.. what are you talking about caitlyn?" I asked.

"Umm, okay?" He said.

"Wait, Hey I get it now I read about these on the internet, Ugh Caitlyn!" I scowled her, she just laughed.

He picked the glittery purple one.

"Nice" I kissed him, it lasted until Nico coughed.

we all laughed.

"I'm taking these off now" I said, ripping of the bracelets.

"Okay so Chad go ask someone" Tawni Whined.

"Tawni" He said.

"Damn" she said under her breath.

"truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare" she said.

"Go, Clean my toilet upstairs" He said.

"Your as in you gross guy toilet?" she said disgusted.

"Actually he keeps it very clean" I spoke up, everyone looked at me disgusted.

"Hey, When Caitlyn's in her's all the time, I have to pee somewhere" They all just stared at me blankly.

I laughed nervously , Chad kissed the top of my head.

We played a little longer, then we prderd a pizza.

"I Love Pizza" Nico Moaned.

"Mhmm" Everybody agreed with a mouthful.

"Okay guys, tonight you are sleeping over and we're watching Saw four," Caitlyn said happily.

"Damn..." I cursed.

We started watching it, It wasn't all that scary just really gory.

End Scene lol

review 3

miahcullen


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five 3 3

I Love my reviewers and people who read my story Thank you it means a lot 3 anyway R&R

"Okay guys, tonight you are sleeping over and we're watching Saw four," Caitlyn said happily.

"Damn..." I cursed.

We started watching it, It wasn't all that scary just really gory.

I woke up the next morning , on the couch wrapped in Chad's arms.

I looked around to see, Tawni and Caitlyn beside each other , sharing a blanket.

And Nico Laying on top of Grady.

I turned into Chad's chest, smelling his cologne .

"Good morning sunshine" He said into my hair, making me Jump I thought he was asleep.

I would've fell off if it weren't for Chad's arm.

"You scared me" I whispered.

"Sorry" He kissed my forehead.

"Is anybody else awake yet, I can't see" I asked him, making him laugh he shook against me.

"Chad!" His mom yelled, coming down the stairs. I didn't care to move i was still tired.

"SH" Chad said pretending I was still sleeping.

"Oh Okay sorry I didn't know everyone was still sleeping" He whispered

"No problem whats up" Chad said I figured this whole conversation would be whispered.

"I need you to come and help me work on the quad so you guys can go riding later" His dad said.

"Okay one second" Chad said.

He picked me up bridal style to get up, then he laid me down gently.

"Okay lets go" he told his dad.

I fell back asleep in no time.

A few hours later, someone was waking me up.

"Sonny wake up break fast is ready" Tawni whined at me.

"UGH" I Grunted getting off the couch, and up the stairs.

"Good morning" Chads mom said handing me coffee. She knew me so well.

"Morning Mom thank you" I said.

"Thats why you're such a peppy morning person" Nico said eating his waffles.

"Got that right" Tawni says.

"Where's Chad?" I asked looking around.

"Outside getting His Quads, and Dirt Bikes Ready, we're going riding today" Grady said.

"Yay" I said. I was happy.

"Lets get dressed" Tawni hauled me and Caitlyn, to Caitlyns room.

We put on black sweat pants, Black tank top with big straps and a red swaeter.

But we all had on different colours but basically the same thing.

"Lets go" I said racing into the garage, with me shoes on.

There was two quads and two dirt bikes.

"Okay I call a dirt bike" Caitlyn rushed to the red one.

"Thats okay I get the Green one" Grady said.

"Well I Don't know how to drive any of them and are we like gonna be driving in like Mud because thats just gross" Tawni Complained.

"Tawni listen closely, we will be driving in mud, and you may get some on you but thats why we wore our ripped close" Nico said calmly to her like she was a baby.

"FINE" Tawni got on the back of the Blue quad.

"Sonny Get on" Chad said hoping on the yellow one.

"Okay Tawni looks like im your driver for today" Nico said hopping on her quad.

"I'm not letting go" She held onto his waist.

'Thats okay" Nico smiled, when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Same goes for me" I said holding onto Chad.

"and we're off" He said.

"WAIT!" He called.

"what?" Caitlyn asked annoyed.

"Helmets" He said, grabbing two helmets for us.

We got our helmets and wen't off on our journey.

"O my god its muddy" Tawni screams.

"Shut Up" Chad says.

We road for a while The places we went were so beautiful.

Tawni, couldn't care less about beauty when she was getting coverd in Mudd.

"Okay guys lets stop here, for a break" Chad said.

We stopped on the beach right by a lake. I'm not even sure where we are, but I know everybody else does.

"Ugh, Never again" Tawni say's.

"Tawni, Seriously we still have to take the same route back" Nico said, turning his torso to face her.

"Are you guy's trying to kill me" she asks.

"Yes Tawni that's why we did this not to have fun" Caitlyn sys sarcastically.

"Are you having fun?" Chad, turns all the way around facing me.

"Bunches" I hug him.

"Lets go play in the water" Grady suggests.

And we did we played for a while, until we were ready to go home.

We got home, and just hung out.

Okay guys I'm running out of Idea's for this story it will probably end soon.

Give me idea's in your reviews pleas 3 3

miahcullen.


	6. Chapter 6 end

A few more days past quickly, Caitlyn is off again doing her music career.

"So Now its just us" Chad said.

"Yup Caitlyn's gone your parents left again gone to help in Chilli" I said.

We were holding Hands walking along the beach.

"Yeah its just us, oh never mind" Chad said eyeing our fans and paparazzi.

"Crap" I whispered, but put on a smile, and signed some autographs.

"Okay lets go see a movie" I said.

We went and saw Remember Me...... I cried.

"Chad can we go home?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go home" I said.

"Lets" He said, and we rode off.

The End....

Miah Cullen


End file.
